dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmira Griffin
Headmistress of Hogwarts History Elmira was born on September 4, 1987 in Doncaster, England to two Muggles, Elwin and Evelynn Griffin, along with her twin sister,Elvira. Neither of the twins or their parents, knew that they would end up having magical abilities. Ocaissonaly, strange things would happen. Vases fall from high places, locked doors would open, etc. And of course, these weird things always happened around the twins, but they never thought anything of this. The two developed some very similar traits, but also some very different ones. Elmira always wanted to be learning something. Whether she was reading a book, or just asking questions, she was always trying to learn, and became very smart. Elvira, however, was more adventurous. She was always getting into trouble, becuase she would run off to exlore and cause fights with the neighborhood kids. Still, the Griffins didn't expect anything abonoral about their kids. Then, one day, when Elmira and Elvira were 11, they recieved a letter addressed to the twins. They had been accepted to a magical school Hogwarts. Elqin and Evelynn were shocked. Their little girls were witches! They, however, weren't scared and didn't treat the girls any differently. They sent them off to Hogwarts. When they arrived, Elmira was sorted into Ravenclaw, while hers sister was sorted into Gryffindor. The two had never been apart. At first, it was hard for them, but eventually, they made friends in their own houses. Elmira and Elvira still made sure that they spent time with each other when they weren't in class. Luckily, al of their friends go along, so it made it easier for them to remain close. Elmira remained the braniac of the two. She paid attention very closely in class, and was always studying so that she could keep her high grades. Many of the students would get annoyed with her in class because she was the one girl that knew everyting, always making her the teacher's favorite. She remained away from sports and clubs, trying to focus on her studies, but always supported her sister when she played. In her fifth year, Elmira was made the female Ravenclaw Prefect. She was so proud of hre badge, she wore it everywhere she went, always cleaning it. Elvira also, somehow, had been made a Prefect, but didn't take it as seriously as Elmira did. After her OWLs, Elmira did very well, and had the most O's in her owl year. In her seventh year, Elmira, much to her dismay, was not made Head Girl. She was crushed. She, eventually, got over the heartbreak, and continued to remain the top of her class. He passes her NEWTs, again with the most O's in the class, and graduated. After graduating, Elmira traveld the country with her sister, hoping to learn as much as she could, while Elvira studied as many combat spells as she could. After returning home, the two decided to go different ways. Elvira left to become an Auror, and Elmira returned to Hogwarts. Her first year, Elmira was made the Potions Professor, along with Professor Ramely. She did quite well, and showed the Headmasters that she could handle her own class. The next year, Elmira was not only given the Charms class, but also made the Head of Ravenclaw. She felt quite accomplished obtaining the position after only one year. Elmira found a new love in Charms class, and did her best to teach it. In her third year, Elmira was given yet another title. Along with Merwyn Ramley, she was made Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Deciding she wanted a child, and saw no future of being married, she adopted Twyla Selene. they currently live at Howarts. After the disappearence for Amadorus Kinsel, Elmira attempts to fill the void left behind as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. EG2.jpg Elmira.jpg Elvira.jpg|Elmira's twin sister, Elvira Workinprogress Patronus by queenofbeasts.jpg|Elmira's Patronus Elmira3.jpg EGriffin.jpg ElmiraG5.jpg Elmira1.png Test Scores O.W.L.S *Astronomy-EE *Herbology-O *Potions-O *Transfiguration-O *Charms-O *DATDA-O *Care of Magical Creatures- O *History of Magic- O *Divination-EE *Healing-EE N.E.W.T.S *Astronomy-EE *Herbology-O *Potions-O *Transfiguration-O *Charms-O *DATDA-O *History of Magic- O *Healing- EE Family Elvira Griffin - Twin sister (36) Twyla Selene -Daughter (11) Elwin Griffin- Father (61) Evelynn Griffin- Mother (58) Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Muggle Raised Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Holly Wand Category:Gryffindor Category:Graduated Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Griffin sisters Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Name begins with "E" Category:September Birthday Category:Teacher Category:Professors Category:Potions Category:Adult Character Category:Characters Category:Alyssa5582's Characters Category:Staff Category:Students and Staff Category:Head of House Category:Charms Category:Advanced Member Category:Ravenclaw Category:Deputy Headmaster Category:Patronus Listed Category:Muggle-Born Category:Handedness Not Listed Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:INFJ Category:Born in England